


Till Death Do Us Apart

by XxShadowWolf49xX



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sad Ending, Songfic, by Nick De la Hoyde, created by the same artist, ghost - Freeform, i cried a little, just read it, second chapter is inspired by In my head, there is now a happy ending!, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxShadowWolf49xX/pseuds/XxShadowWolf49xX
Summary: This is based off of the song Ghost and In my head by Nick de la Hoyde.BEST. SONGS. EVER.I have been playing it on repeat for almost over a week.Listen to the songs while reading it.I listened to them about 3000 times while writing this.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Ghost

**_I wonder when I'm 83_ **

**_Will people still be judging_ **

**_Looking at the world like they're never loved_ **

**_Wonder in the darkness_ **

**_Lost out in the forest_ **

**_It's always on my mind_ **

Josie had always wondered what would happen when she died. 

It was always just a nagging thought at the back of her head.

It started when she was a kid, her Uncle Stefan had died and her mother hasn't stopped crying for about a month.

It was then she realized that life wasn't forever.

**_I wonder when I'm 83_ **

**_Will I be in the oven_ **

**_Distant memories will turn to dust and then_ **

**_Forgotten_ **

**_Wonder in the darkness_ **

**_Lost out in the forest_ **

**_It's always on my mind_ **

When she was thirteen, Niklaus Mikaelson had asked her to take out an evil entity out of Hope.

He had died the night after.

She wonders what will happen in 100 years. Would she be forgotten? Or would she be remembered?

She cried that night. Lizzie was blissfully unaware, but Josie knew what she was doing.

She felt extremely guilty that she had a hand in killing the father of the girl she loved.

Hope was a Tribrid. Meaning once she died, she would become a vampire.

Immortal.

**_Ooooh darling_ **

**_As the time goes past_ **

**_Will you hold my hand goodnight_ **

**_Ooooh darling_ **

**_Will you remember my face_ **

**_Let the memories fade_ **

**_I'm just a ghost_ **

3 years later, Josie wonders if Hope would still be her friend in 5, 10, 0r even 15 years from then. She hoped so.

**_Remember when I was a kid_ **

**_My day was filled with fun things_ **

**_Had a couple of friends and we would play till_ **

**_Sunday_ **

**_Smiling in the morning_ **

**_Nothing was important_ **

**_Always on my mind_ **

Josie had, no has, a crush on Hope. No, not crush. Josie is completely, irrevocably, undeniably, in _love_ with Hope Mikaelson. She almost let it slip when they were picking trash for community service. When Josie and Hope were younger, they would always be together in secret because Lizzie wouldn’t let Josie be friends with the older girl.

Josie couldn’t last two minutes without thinking about her.

**_Remember when I was a kid_ **

**_She told me that she loved me_ **

**_Held me in her arms_ **

**_Made me feel like I was somebody_ **

**_Wonder in the darkness_ **

**_Lost out in the forest_ **

**_Always on my mind_ **

  
  


When Josie was 8 and Hope was 10, Hope had told her she loved her. It was the best day of Josie’s life.

Now they are 17 and 19. With Hope as a full tribrid. Now Josie is filled with thoughts of death.

She killed Alyssa. Almost killed Lizzie. And even tried to kill herself at one point. 

Hope had walked into Josie’s room and saw the latter having a knife to her wrist.

Normally this was fine. Blood was sometimes needed for spells. They were witches.

But this was different. When Josie was about to make the cut, Hope had taken the knife away from her.

Hope had yelled at her for a good hour, with tears streaming down her face. 

They had cuddled for the first time that night. Josie had felt something she hadn’t felt that night. _Happiness._

She hadn’t felt something like that since she was with Penelope.

**_Ooooh darling_ **

**_Will you hold my hand goodnight_ **

**_Ooooh darling_ **

**_Will you remember my face_ **

**_Let the memories fade_ **

**_I'm just a ghost_ **

Josie had asked Hope something serious a few months later. Josie had told her what was on her mind. She had almost died a week earlier. A Malivore monster. One that had escaped but hadn’t shown up until months later.

It was a cobra. A 50 foot cobra. Like the one in Harry Potter: Chamber of Secrets.

It almost killed Josie with its venom.

Josie had asked Hope if she would ever leave her. Hope had done something unexpected. She kissed her! Hope Mikaelson **kissed** Josie Saltzman!

**_It’s okay_ **

**_leave my body here to lay_ **

**_I've got nothing left to say_ **

Fast-forward 8 years. Josie had broken up with Hope. They couldn’t work. Hope kept throwing herself in danger and Josie couldn’t take the pain. Once Josie had broken things off with the blue-eyed girl, Josie decided the pain was worse than death.

The merge couldn’t be stopped. Only delayed. Each year, the twins took turns to stop their hearts to trick the curse into thinking they had merged.

At the age of 26, Josie decided she couldn’t keep risking her sister's life. They went through with the Merge. 

Here Lies

Josette Lucas Saltzman

March 14, 2014 - March 14, 2040

Loving Sister, Caring Daughter, and Amazing Girlfriend

“In my heart you've got a place

If you never forget me”

  
  


**_I’m just a ghost_ **


	2. In my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to NadSsy_Nyx for the idea!  
> Tell me how it was!  
> Good? Bad?  
> I dunno.

**_Is it over my head_ **

**_Was it something i said_ **

**_Try to figure it out_ **

**_Try to figure it out_ **

Hope couldn't believe it. Josie had broken up with her. 

For being a hero.

Hope could remember the days when Josie was proud of Hope for saving the world (school).

**_Is it over my head_ **

**_The love it can’t compare_ **

**_Try to figure it out_ **

**_Try to figure it out_ **

Hope had no idea that every time Hope had saved the school, Josie would freak out.

Yes, there was some worry, but Hope thought Josie knew she was immortal!

And Josie did.

But she was worried from experience.

No one was ever truly immortal.

Hope knew now why her dad acted the way he did.

He actually thought he had all the time in the world.

**_I, I, I need you_ **

**_Got you in my head_ **

**_Got you in my head now_ **

**_Tell me what you said_ **

**_Tell me what you said loud_ **

**_Got you in my head_ **

**_Got you in my head now_ **

Josie was now dead.

Dead.

The thought of the word made Hope sick to her stomach.

How dare she!

How dare Josie leave her alone in this cold, cruel world?

Who did she think she was? 

Who gave Josie the right to sacrifice herself?

Hope was not mourning over the girl, no, she was pissed.

She was frustrated.

She was angry.

She was...upset.

Depressed.

Hurt.

Hope can't remember a single day since the funeral where she did not have a bottle of alcohol in her hands and reminiscing all the good times she and Josie had.

“You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on. I will love you, Always and Forever.”

Josie had said those words the day they started dating.

How did Always and Forever become Hope’s biggest nightmare?

People kept leaving her, that’s how.

No one was ever Always and Forever.

Her aunts tried to do everything they could to make Hope feel better.

But nothing worked.

The only thing that did, was her job.

The Necromancer is still out there. 

Sending a Malivore monster once a month.

**_I can’t lose track of time_ **

**_I'm feeling so alive_ **

**_I feel like I’m something special_ **

**_When I’m with you_ **

Hope always knew what time it was. She never lost track of it. 

It was necessary. 

But with Josie. 

All thoughts of necessity and common sense went through the door.

Josie understood her. 

Landon was a great boyfriend. 

But he didn’t understand her.

And that ended their relationship.

**_There's no happiness in me_ **

**_When I ain’t got you_ **

**_I, I need you_ **

Hope now stays in her mansion all day. The only reason to leave is to kill a monster.

But that was it.

But recently, Hope had started charging at the monsters, with no back up, or weapons, or anything, really. She does it in hopes that one of them will kill her, and she would finally be reunited with her lost lover. 

But, no. 

Alaric wouldn’t let her. He says that Josie wouldn’t have wanted that.

And Lizzie.

Hope avoids Lizzie altogether.

She reminds Hope of Josie. And that hurt.

A lot.

Her compassion. Her empathy. All tainted with Lizzie’s selfishness.

Lizzie wasn’t to blame, of course.

She didn’t want to go through with the Merge.

But, Josie convinced her otherwise.

And Hope resents her for it.

For letting Josie get her way.

**_Got you in my head_ **

**_Got you in my head now_ **

**_Tell me what you said_ **

**_Tell me what you said loud_ **

**_Got you in my head_ **

**_Got you in my head now_ **

Hope was now 30. It has been 2 years since Josie’s death.

Lizzie is now married to a handsome man named Christopher Hart. A human. He was a nice man. 

Lizzie refuses to have children. She did not want her kids to go through the same thing she did.

She let go of all her ties to magic, just like her bio-mom

The Necromancer had come back.

After years of torment. He has finally shown his face.

He brought an army.

The worst kind of army.

An army of all the people she and her friends had lost.

Hayley Marshall. Niklaus Mikaelson. Elijah Mikaelson. And Josie Saltzman. And many others.

Such as Stefan Salvatore. Lexi Branson. And Josette Laughlin.

They all looked like they hadn’t aged a day.

The Necromancer had brought back her family. 

But instead a happy reunion. She was forced to fight the ones she loves.

**_Do you believe?_ **

**_Do you believe in love like this?_ **

**_Do you believe?_ **

**_Do you believe in love like this?_ **

Hope and Lizzie and her aunts were able to break the mind control of the people brought back and stored the Necromancer in a prison world.

There was no way to kill him.

Damon had his brother back.

Lizzie got her sister back.

Alaric had gotten his wife back.

And Hope had her family back. 

It took Hope a while, but she finally talked to Josie.

They had gotten back together!

Josie and Hope always had a way to get beach into each other's arms.

**_Yeah you’re all I've been waiting for_ **

**_Life is short and I need you more_ **

**_I'll wait_ **

**_I'll wait_ **

Fast-forward a month. 

Hope and Josie had gotten married.

It was a beautiful ceremony.

Hope’s aunts were her bridesmaids.

Josie's mothers and sister were hers.

Hope’s dad walked Hope down the aisle.

It was beautiful indeed.

They were officially Mrs and Mrs Mikaelson-Saltzman.

**_Got you in my head_ **

**_Got you in my head now_ **

**_Tell me what you said_ **

**_Tell me what you said loud_ **

Now fast-forward again, 4 years.

The married couple adopted 2 children, Lucas and Andrea, twins, named after Josie’s uncle and Hope’s mother.

**_Got you in my head_ **

**_Got you in my head now_ **

**_Got you in my head_ **

**_Got you in my head now_ **

**_Got you in my head_ **

**_Got you in my head now_ **

Hope and Josie are now raising 16 year old twins, and they could not be happier.

Their parents help out from time to time.

Never in a million years did Hope imagine she would get to this point.

But she did.

And she could get by. 

Because Josie would always be **in her head** and heart.

_Till death do them apart._

**_Do you believe?_ **

**_Do you believe in love like this?_ **

**_Do you believe?_ **

**_Do you believe in love like this?_ **Because Hope Mikaelson certainly does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how you guys would feel about me bringing back so many people. But I did. So deal with.  
> Cuz' ya'll got a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. Sad. But whatevs. 'Cuz the next chapter is not as sad!


End file.
